


the five signs you love your best friend

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poor daichi, daisuga being sweet for like 10 seconds, this isn't very good I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the five steps that Daichi takes to confess to Suga</p>
            </blockquote>





	the five signs you love your best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andyzambie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyzambie/gifts).



> YOHO~ 
> 
> hello Andy!!!!!!! I really hope you like this uwu oh gosh this felt kinda rushed but I hope you enjoy this!!!! #daisugaftw

  1. the first sign



 

“Daichi, come on! It’s not that hard!”

 

“We don’t know her at all, Suga! What if she does something?”

 

“Daichi, please. The worst she’s going to do is reject us.”

 

“All right, if you say it’s so easy why don’t you do it yourself?”

 

“You know what? I will. Now watch carefully, because I’ll prove that I’m right.” Suga boldly strides around the corner, heading for a certain dark-haired girl. “Hello! Are you Shimizu Kiyoko?”

 

“Yes, I am. Sugawara Koushi, I presume?” Kiyoko turns around, causing several boys near her to practically swoon.

 

Suga awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. “Ah...yeah, actually. How did you know?”

 

“You reputation precedes you. But that aside, what did you want me for?”

 

“Well, you see, me and my friend Daichi - “ Suga glances back at the corner where Daichi was supposedly still hiding - “wanted to know if you could possibly join the volleyball club? As a manager, so you don’t actually need any prior volleyball experiences, good or bad.”

 

Kiyoko turns back to her locker. “My first instinct is to say yes, but is it okay if I take a while to think about it?”

 

“Oh! Sure! Take all the time you need! Come to us when you’re ready!”

 

Walking backwards, Suga waves at Kiyoko’s retreating figure. Then he turns around and rounds the corner, and is greeted by a wide-eyed Daichi.

 

“See? Told you it was easy.” Suga grins and elbows Daichi in the side. “C’mon, let’s go eat lunch now.”

 

“She said she’d think about it!”

 

“Daiiiichi, come on. She’ll come, don’t worry. Now let’s go, I’m starving.” Suga reaches lut a hand to help Daichi up, then practically skips away.

 

Daichi dusts himself off, squinting at Suga’s retreating figure. He felt....strange inside, like something ugly was clawing at his heart.

 

“Jealousy?...Nah, it can’t be. Probably just hunger,” he mumbles to himself. Brushing off the feeling, Daichi starts running in an attempt to catch up with his friend.

 

“Suga! Wait for me!”

 

\------------------------------------------

 ii. the second sign

 

In the end, Kiyoko had joined the volleyball club, as had Suga, Daichi, and a terrifying-looking man who could not possibly be a first year. In fact, he was a first year; his name was Azumane Asahi, he was a wing spiker, and he was relatively good at reading other people, a skill Daichi would be on the receiving end of.

 

It didn’t happen until later in their first year, somewhere near the middle. By this time, Asahi, Suga, and Daichi had become close friends. Despite his appearances, Asahi was really a kind and gentle giant (“too kind,” Suga liked to complain) who didn’t like confrontations, so Daichi can’t help but but wonder what it means when he catches Asahi staring at him contemplatingly more than a few times.

 

Finally, he approaches Daichi in the clubroom one day after practice. “Um, Daichi? Can I talk to you about something?”

 

Suga turns from his position by the door. “Hey. I’ll be waiting outside, okay? Lock up when you’re done; our senpais left the key hanging from the door for some reason.”

 

“Alright, Suga.” Daichi nods, then turns back to Asahi. “What do you want to talk about? Also, you know you don’t need to ask to talk to me? You can just talk.”

 

“I know, you’ve only told me so many times. But I wanted to talk without Suga there, so…”

 

Daichi’s interest is suddenly piqued. “Without Suga…? Why, what’s up?”

 

“Are you and him...you know, together? I mean, because you two always seem so close and everything, so I just figured…” Asahi’s voice trails off, hands still vaguely waving in the air.

 

Daichi stares at Asahi for a minute, then bursts out laughing.

 

“Well, you don’t have to be so rude about it! A-Anyways, you do like him, don’t you?”

 

Daichi continues laughing until Asahi’s new question sinks in, which immediately shuts him up.

 

“I-Suga-What?” he splutters intelligibly.

 

“I mean, the way you look at him, and sometimes you just smile more around him, and”

 

“Okay! Okay. Um. Yes, I do like Suga.” Daichi fidgets with the zipper on his bag, pulling it closed. “What do I do about it?”

 

“Well, it would be nice if you told him,” Asahi shrugs. “But that’s completely up to you.”

 

“Yeah, maybe I...maybe I will. Someday.” Grabbing the keys (it really was unlike their senpais to leave the keys there like that), Daichi heads outside and locks up the clubroom and gym. He nods in Suga’s direction. “But the way, are you coming with us?”

 

“Not today, I have to go somewhere else. Thanks for offering though. See you tomorrow!” Asahi smiles, waves, and walks off in the opposite direction.

 

Daichi takes a few deep breaths to steady himself, then turns back around and walks towards Suga. Spotting him, Suga smiles and pulls out his earbuds. “Ready?”

 

On their way home, Daichi just happens to glance at Suga when he passes under a street lamp. Which was a bad idea, since the image of Suga practically glowing in the light, coupled with his radiant smile, practically takes his breath away.

 

“...Daichi? Hey, Daichi. You okay?” Suga peers into Daichi’s face with a mixture of worry and amusement.

 

Daichi blinks and looks up, waving away the concern. “No, I’m fine! Just spaced out for a bit, that’s all.”

 

And in that moment he knew: he was too far gone.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

III. the third sign

 

“Hey! Daichi!” Suga shouts from the sidewalk, waving his hands and grinning madly. “Asahi and I are gonna grab some food at Ukai’s, then maybe meet up with some other people. You coming?”

 

It’s now the end of their second year, and summer break has just started. Their volleyball senpais had just bid a tearful goodbye, doubting the future of the Karasuno Volleyball Club but having complete faith in their kouhais’ abilities.

 

“Nah, I got a date today. Catch up with you later?” Daichi calls, already halfway across the street.

 

An unreadable expression flickers across Suga’s face before it returns to its usual cheery self. “Sure! See you later, then; have fun!”

 

Daichi fakes a smile, which slips off the moment he turns back around. He was going on a date. With a girl. Because while he was obviously gay for his best friend, he couldn’t tell if Suga liked him back, or if he even liked guys. So he had decided to at least act normally, in the hopes that he would eventually grow out of his crush.

 

Which was a big mistake, since he only lasts ten minutes into his date before he starts wondering what it would be like is Suga was the one sitting across the table from him.

 

The girl is nice enough. She’s a member of the Karasuno’s girls volleyball club, well known in Daichi’s class for her excellent grades, and was just nice overall.

 

Once upon a time, he would have been on cloud nine if she had confessed to him. But now…?

 

She slides her hand across the table, and places it on top of Daichi’s. “You can leave if you want, you know.”

 

Daichi jerks back, startled. “Wh-what?”

 

“I know you’d rather be with him - what’s his name? Sugawara?” She smiles gently. “I’ve seen the way you act with him, how you smile more - “

 

“Oh no, not this again.” Daichi groans, dropping his head into his hands.

 

“I am so sorry. Did I say something wrong? I guess I just jumped to conclusions, I really don’t have a right to butt into your privacy -”

 

“No, no, no, it’s fine. It’s just...what you said is almost word-for-word what one of my good friends told me in our first year. You might know him? Azumane Asahi?” Sighing, Daichi shakes his head. “But anyways, you’re right. I do like Suga. A lot.”

 

The girl sits back, pleasantly surprised. “Well, what are you waiting for? Ask him out, or confess to him, or...something!”

 

“I know, I should, but I don’t even know if he’s into guys! And what if I mess up? I don’t want to ruin our friendship and….ahh. So many problems!”

 

“You could just ask him right? I could be wrong, but I don’t think that just asking him would do much harm. And hey, if you ever need to talk, I’m here, yeah? Now go get him!”

 

\-------------------------------------

 iv. the fourth sign

 

“Yui!” Daichi calls, slightly out of breath from winding through the school hallways. “Yui, wait!”

 

Yui turns halfway, then her face lights up when she spots Daichi. “Hey, Daichi! Whoa, what’s up? Why do you look so stressed? Is it the first years again?”

 

“Thankfully, no. But, um,” Daichi’s eyes dart around; finding no one, he breathes a sigh of relief and pulls Yui behind the nearest stairwell. “Can we talk?”

 

“Daichi, we’ve already established the fact that we’re not attracted towards each other, so if it’s about that, I swear - “

 

“No! No. No, it’s...it’s about Suga.” With that, Daichi buries his face in his hands once more.

 

A minute or two passes and Daichi deems it safe enough to peek out from behind his hands, only to see a slowly-spreading grin cross Yui’s face.

 

“Is this what I think it is? Did you finally ask him out?”

 

“It’s what this is about, actually - wait, what do you mean, ‘finally?’”

 

Yui groans. “Of course, you probably don’t know. You and Suga have been making eyes at each other recently and let me tell you, it is dis-gus-tnig. You guys are literally like a married couple already.”

 

“What-wait, Suga? At me?” Daichi drops his hands. “Are you joking right now?”

 

“Why would I joke about something like this? Besides, you’re Daichi. Give me one good reason why someone wouldn’t like a person like you? Actually, don’t.” Yui raises her hand to silence Daichi as he opens his mouth to speak. “Just ask him, y’know? It won’t hurt.”

 

“But what if I make it worse? I mean, friendships have been ruined over these types of things, so why shouldn’t I be different?”

 

Daichi startles at the sudden image of fingers snapping in his face. “Daichi. Look at me before I punch you.”

 

Suddenly afraid, Daichi obediently raises his head.

 

“Now, I know Suga well. And so do you; actually, you probably know him a lot better than I do. Right?”

 

“...Right. But what does that have anything to do with - “

 

“Good. Then answer this truthfully: is Suga the type of person to discriminate people, especially one of his best friends, for being gay?”

 

“No, but - “

 

“Uh-uh. No buts. Now go and ask Suga about this - the worst hit your friendship will take is that he’ll feel weird about it for a while. Now, go get ‘em!” Yui yells and pumps her fist as Daichi grins, jumps up to give her a hug, and dashes off.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 v. the fifth sign

 

Suga hums as he makes his way outside to find a place to eat. It was unusually sunny today, perfect weather to sit outside and enjoy his bento instead of being cooped up indoors. As he takes a seat on the ground, a small bird hops up to him and chirps once.

 

“You’re hungry too?” Suga chuckles. “Alright, here, have some rice - “

 

The door bangs open at the same moment the rice lands on the ground, causing the bird to fly away. Tsking, Suga turns around without looking. “Could you be a little quieter? You scared a little bird away - “

 

His eyes lock onto a familiar pair of brown ones, and all words die out in his mouth. “...Oh. Daichi, it’s you.”

 

Daichi blinks once, then seems to recover from whatever stupor he was in. “Uh...yeah. It’s me.”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Here, sit down, make yourself comfortable, hopefully the bird will come back too.” Moving himself and his things over, Suga pats the newly created space next to him. And hopes that Daichi can’t hear how frantically his heart is beating -

 

“Suga. Is it okay if I ask you something slightly personal?” Daichi shifts in his spot, expecting no for an answer.

 

“Go ahead! I mean, we’ve been friends for so long, you should be able to ask things like that, right?”

 

“Right. Well. Do you happen to like guys? As in, you know, males, the humans with - “

 

“Whoa, okay, I get the idea.” Suga interjects quickly to stop Daichi from finishing his sentence. “And, uh. Yeah, I do like guys. Why do you want to know?”

 

Daichi exhales a breath of relief. “Oh. Well, um, I’m sorry if this seems really sudden and all, but ...I like you, Suga.”

 

A laugh escapes Suga’s lips. “What’s with this all of a sudden? I know you like me - we wouldn’t be friends if you didn’t.”

 

Grimacing, Daichi pushes on. “No, Suga. I...I meant romantically.”

 

Suga’s mouth falls open. “Oh. Oh - wait, if this is you taking pity on me for telling you that I’m gay, I swear I will kick you into oblivion.”

 

“It’s not that, I swear!” Daichi raises his hands in protest. “I really do like you. Have for a long time, actually.”

 

Suga narrows his eyes. “Really?”

 

“Really. Ever since first year, when you first wanted to ask Kiyoko to join the volleyball club as a manager. I admired your courage, and maybe was...a little jealous that you could get along with strangers so easily.”

 

Laughing, Suga scoots closer. “Just ‘maybe?’”

 

“Ok, probably.” Daichi turns faintly pink. “But if you don’t like me back, that’s okay, I’d be perfectly fine with just being friends with you - “

 

His sentence is interrupted by the feeling of lips lightly brushing his cheek. Surprised, Daichi whips his head around to stare at Suga, who’s grinning widely.

 

“Y’know, Daichi, I've liked you since first year too. If only you'd told me sooner, we could've gotten together sooner.”

 

“Are we that now… ? Are we together?”

 

Suga punches Daichi in the arm. “Can you get any more dense? Come on, Daichi. I'm not putting this off anymore.”

 

“Well, alright then. We are together then.” Daichi smiles warmly, and leans on the familiar shape of Suga’s shoulder.

  
“Now be quiet; I want to see the bird come back.”


End file.
